beauty and the beast
by Neko Kitty chan
Summary: Seto, a vampire, has cared for nothing but himself since the death of his brother. but when he meets Joey, the son of a priest, will he open up his icy heart, or stay the cold heartless man he is?
1. crawling

Disclaimer: i don't own YU-GI-OH, or it's characters, they all belong to there respective owners.  
  
nor do i own any songs used in this fic. this fic is only used for entertainment purposes only.  
  
WARNING!: this fic is rated R, and it's rated that for a reason!!!! that means that there will be lemons/limes.  
  
also this fic is YAOI, which means boy on boy action! if two guys screwing each other like wild bunnies bothers you, then leave now, and don't come crying to me! you're responsible for your own actions, which means if you read this and you're totally grossed out, it's not my fault you're a dumbass! obviously you can read, so no excuses. now, for all the Yaoi fans out there, jump for joy, cuz this fic has lots of it! for all those homo-phobics out there, die and burn in hell!  
  
( A/N: sorry to all those who were reading "the road less traveled" but it was hard to keep up with the plot, and i wanted to write a vamp. fic ever since i started reading "interview with a vampire" by Anne Rice. it's a really good book. that said, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
// thoughts// * song lyrics * "talking"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Seto's P.O.V )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i sighed as i piered out off of the balcony, gazing upon the horizon, whilst taking another sip from my wine glass, filled nearly  
  
to the top with cat's blood. it was'nt at all pleasant. it had a strong mettalic taste to it, in which i never did enjoy unlike some of the other vampires who were'nt nearly as picky as me. that's right, i said vampire. i, Seto Kaiba, am a vampire. and no ordinary vampire at that. i am any thing but ordinary. aside from the fact that i suck blood and only go out at night, i am more like a human then a vampire. Yami, another vampire, said i would eventually grow out of it; but he was wrong. it has been nearly 1000 years and he's still saying that. despite his arguement, i have'nt changed a bit. well, atleast not personality wise. i am still the cold hearted elegant man i always was. that is how i apear; though on the inside i am quite different, especially around my little brother, Mokuba. he was the only person who could get past my sheild. past the person who cares about nothing more than himself and money, only for him to discover a kind hearted caring person who would'nt mind living in a box as long as his brother were happy. that is how i used to be before i became the monster i am now. how i became this,   
  
i remember every detail as if it were happening right before my very eyes. i was born in france. paris france. i lived a some what happy life there, living like any other normal child my age with the exception that i was dirt poor. for 9 long years i lived in a broken down shack, taking care of my pregnant mother, since my father ran out on us once she concived a baby.   
  
i half-heartedly don't blame him. they both knew they could'nt afford another mouth to feed. so one day my father said he was going out begging, and he never came back. we waited for months, my mother convinced he would return, but when we did'nt hear from him, i knew he had left us. so i got used to taking car of my self, and my mother untill the day finally came when she gave birth to a healthey baby boy. my brother. it was supposed to be a happy day, but it turned out to be any thing but happy. my mother fell deathly ill, an died of fever right after giving birth to Mokuba.  
  
* crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal.  
  
fear is how i fall, confusing what is real*  
  
I tried my hardest to take care of Mokuba, some how managing to feed and school him, while taking some what decent care of my self. we stayed that way, living on our own for 10 years untill the law found out. then we were immediately takin to an   
  
orphenage. i was an unusually bright boy, an intelligence that surpassed those of an adult's, so i had many requests to be adopted, but i refused to go without Mokuba. so the parents just gave up and left us alone. i eagerly awaited my adulthood as to adopt Mokuba my self, but my hopes and dreams were shattered into a million peices. just three days before my 18th birthday, a man named Gozubaro Kaiba ( spelling? ) came in. he challenged me to a game of chess, which like a fool i gladly excepted. it began well enough. he was a very competitive challenger. he almost beat me, destroying most of my nights, getting a mere move away from my king. only on turn, and i would've lost. but i saw a way out, and some how managed to take his king and win the game. he was both amazed and shocked. a child had beaten the world champion.  
  
so after signing some papers, Mokuba and i were adopted.  
  
* there's something inside   
  
me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
consuming, confusing, this lack of self controll  
  
my fear is never ending,  
  
controlling i can't seem*  
  
the next day, Mokuba, Gozubaro and i traveled by ship across the ocean. i spent my days either playing with Mokuba or   
  
standing atop the deck gazing at the ever lasting waves. i could'nt of been happier. or so i thought. for 3 months later, we arived in florida, just a mere 16 miles away from our true destination. there we traveled in a small moter boat across the everglades. i was terrified of the swamps. snakes, crocidiles, and various creatures every where. Mokuba seemed to enjoy it, but i just prayed to dear god that this was not what our home was like. finally, my prayers were answered as we arived at the Kaiba estate, located in Batun Rouge louisiana. it was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen! fountains every where, italian style gardens, and a huge oratory in the back. but the most amazing thing were the windows. the house was great, but i had a thing for the huge french windows. back home all we had was a mere hole carved in the wall, no glass sheilding us from the rain, but here we had 11 foot french windows, which i could gaze out of as much as i desired.   
  
* to find my self again, my walls are closing in,   
  
( with out sense confidence i'm convinced   
  
that there's too much pressure to take )  
  
i've felt this way before, so insecure *  
  
i could say i loved it there. it felt as if i lived there ll my life, like my mother had never died, and my father had never left.  
  
while Mokuba on the other hand hated it. he'd some times wake up in the middle of he night crying, and come to sleep in my bed. i'd hold him as he cried in my shoulder, telling me how much he hated it here and i'd whisper loving conforting words in his ear. we had a special bond, Mokuba and i. i was never as gentle with any one as i was with Mokuba. every one saw me as a spoiled brat, and i might have been, but not to Mokuba. i was his hero. his savior. his gardian, maybe even his god. no, of course i was'nt his god. Mokuba, unlike my self, was a strong catholic, so saying such things was against his highly against his religion. i, on the other hand, did not believe in catholism, nor did i believe in god. it was silly nonsense as i refered to it. of course this got me a strong punishment from Gozubaru. after he found out, i was locked in the oratory  
  
with only the priest to keep me company. that really pissed me off.   
  
*crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal.  
  
fear is how i fall, confusing what is real*  
  
i continued to stand up for my self, refusing to change my beliefs, getting my self countless beatings. so one night,   
  
i snuck out. not to run away, for i could never leave Mokuba, but simply to see what it would be like on my own again.   
  
that was the biggest mistake i made in my life. it was martigra, so i decided to head for new orleans to see what it was like.  
  
lucky for me, we were just on the border of the large city, so getting there was no problem. once there, my eyes light up with joy. all around me were dancers, performers, and of course the occasional drunken man. for some reasion i felt it only fit to treat myself to a drink. so i headed into one of the bars. i took my seat at the bar, and ordered a scotch wiskey on ice.  
  
the bar tender handed me my drink, and i took a large swig of the bitter liqued, wincing at the taste, causing the man next to me to laugh. i looked over to see who it was that was laughing at me. that's when i saw him. a very attractive man, with equely attractive large crimson eyes. unfortunately for me, i did'nt notice the long pounted fangs. he placed a hand on my shoulder, and asked me to step out side. he said he had a proposision for me.  
  
*discomfort endlessly has pulled its self upon me  
  
destracting, reacting,  
  
against my will i stand beside my own reflection  
  
it's haunting how i can't seem*  
  
once outside, i barely had time to react as the man pinned me to a wall with incredible strength. "my name is Yami. remember that name." he whispered in my ear, before leaning over and sinking his razor sharp fangs ino my neck. i did'nt know what was going on, i did'nt have time. i slowly felt the blood draining from my body, making me grow weaker and weaker. i soon fell limp, and would've hit the ground if it were'nt for him holding me up. i felt dizzy and every thing began growing black. the man loosened his grip, and just as i was an inch from death, pulled his fangs out from my neck.   
  
he pricked his wrist with one fang, then held it to my mouth. for some reason, i could'nt resist. i pulled the wrist into my mouth and began to suck. i smiled in relief as i felt the blood slide down my throat, a warm feeling growing in my stomach. finally, after eating to my fill, he pulled his wrist away. a few moments later, i began to feel strange. the first thing i noticed, was my hearing had improved. i could hear every thing around me. the taping of the dancers feet, the filling of the shot glasses, even the heart beat of every one around me. the next thing was i felt strangely cold, but for some reason it did'nt bother me. i felt numb. i looked up to see Yami smirking, then i realized what was happening. i had become like him. a vampire. i was knocked out of my state of shock, as Yami offered me a hand. i reached up to grab it, and the next thing i knew, i was in my living room, Yami by my side. "it's teleportation" he explained to me. i nodded my head, as Yami lead me up the stairs, untill we reached Gozubaru's room. he quietly opened the door, gesturing me to step inside. Yami walked over to the bed, and a mere seconds later, i was standing over gozubaru's lifeless form. yami had killed him. as cruel as it seems, i did'nt care. i never liked him much any way. once again, Yami lead me down the hall, untill we came to the room that belonged to my brother. he opened the door, this time gesturing for me to go in first. i watched as my brother slept, i watched the rise and fall of his chest, listened to the beating of his heart, and smelled the delicious scent of his blood running through his vains. before i could contenplate what i was doing, i leaned over my brothers body, and sank my teeth into his neck. my teeth were'nt fully developed, so i had to tear his flesh in order to get to his blood. i drank to my fill, but by the time i was done, he was dead. that was it. my brother was gone. and i had killed him.  
  
*crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal.   
  
fear is how i fall, confusing what is real  
  
confusing what i real*  
  
so here i am. nearly 1000 years later, here i am, still standing in the parlor, gazing out of the french windows. Yami, his lovr and i, along with a few servants ( who are also vampires ) are currently staying in the very house where i killed my own brother.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: * wipes sweat off brow * few! well, that's chapter one!  
  
Fire: more chapters to come soon!  
  
Water: hope you liked it!   
  
Earth: we'll update soon, but untill then R&R! 


	2. picture perfect

Disclaimer: i don't own YGO. if i did i'd have tons of money, in which i'd roll in screaming: I"M RICH! I'M RICH!  
  
Reviews: thank you: Rai-chan, Kaneda shotaro and yami tetsuo, Joey's girl, and Jeannie.  
  
Jeannie: oh, sorry. i forgot to mention that this takes place some time in the next millenium, but since vampires only get out at night, i'd imagine it would be pretty hard to keep up with the times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Joey's P.O.V )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i tried my best to hold back tears as i continued to place my most valued belongings in boxes and suit cases, which were only some clothes, and a few pictures of my sister and i. the pictures being the most important, i made sure not to crinkle or bend. they were the only memories i had left of my little sister. ever since my parents had gotten divorced, my sister and i would send pictures to each other. though she would'nt b able to look at them soon. you see, my sister has an eye disorder. her eyes were'nt that good to begin with, but pretty soon she'll go blind.i love my little sister serenity to death. she's all that matters to me. before she was born, i was a shy kid. i stayed out of every one's way, and only had one friend. my best friend Tristan. we'd do things like normal kids, we'd go to the park, chase after the ice cream truck, you know. the basic stuff. then one day i found out my mom was pregnant. of course, i was young, and i did'nt really know what it ment, so for the next   
  
9 months i went about my daily life, occasionally making rude comments about how big my mom was getting. and then it happened. i came home from kindergarden one day, and my dad told me the baby was coming and we went to the hospital. when we got there i was in awe. i saw my mom, holding what i did'nt know was my little sister. i walked up to her, she took me by the hand and said "Joseph, this's your new baby sister serenity." i slowly crawled on the bed, and once i was sitting down comfortably, my mom handed serenity to me. it was love at first sight. ick! not that kind of love! she's my sister for christ's sake! geez. any way, where was i? oh! well, we made very little income. my dad was a minister, so he did'nt make that much, and mom stayed home with us. the times were hard, they were even harder when school came around, but we managed. untill one day the school did it's yearly eye test. i did fine. 20-20 vision, no need for glasses. but it was a wonder serenity could see her hand in front of her face. so we took her to an eye docter. that's when we got the news that serenity had cateracs( spelling? ) that would eventually cause her to go blind. my mom was devastated. my dad was pissed, and i was nearly hysterical. how could a girl as perfect and beautiful as she was possibly deserve this? she did'nt. this was madness. i nearly killed the docter when i found out, but unfortunately my parents held me back. eventually, i calmed down and we headed home. well, except for my dad. he was so stressed out, he went to the bar with a couple friends. * shudder * not a good idea. my mom stayed up all night waiting on him, but he never came home. so she dropped me and serenity off at a baby sitter's and went out looking for him. she never told me what happened. well, she did, but not the truth. of course, i eventually found out. she told me she found my dad passed out on the road. nu-uh. not even close. what really happened was my mom went to my dad's favorite bar, could'nt find him, and the bar tender said he had'nt seen him. so she stopped to go to the bathroom before she left, and what did she see? my dad, and one of the dancers quite naked, going at it on the floor. my mom was pissed, so she filed for a divorce, and she got serenity. she tried to fight for me, but she could barely take care of one kid, let alone two. so i was sent to live with my dad. my heart was broken. serenity and i stayed in touch,   
  
and we eventually excepted the fact that she would soon go blind. then, just last week, i found out something horrible. my dad wanted to move. he said he wanted to be near a good church, since ours shut down awhile ago, so he got a job as a family's personal preist some where in loisianna. great. he was turning me into a hill billy. so, atleast we did'nt have to pay bills or any thing. we were actually moving in with these people. from what i heard, they were strange too. this was going to be a living night mare. my thoughts were interupted as i heard a knock on the door, and i soon heard my dad enter my room.   
  
"bout ready to go, kid?" i nodded, as i stuffed the last of my clothes, and headed towards my bedroom door. well, this was it. my new life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: i know that was short, but my mom's bein a bitch and said i had to go to bed. it's only 1:00 am!   
  
Fire: oh well. since this chapter sucked, we'll try to get the next one out A.S.A.P  
  
Water: so, NE wayz, what's you think?  
  
Earth: no flames please, and R&R! if you can take the time to read this, you can take the time to review. 


	3. the meeting

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own it.  
  
thank you: Joey's girl, and Pwee? yami hobo.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Joey's P.O.V )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i apsentmindedly watched the blurrs i asumed were trees pass us by as we drove down the long winding   
  
road in my dad's ordinary looking station wagon. we had been driving for hours and we just reached the louisianna border.  
  
i hated it all ready. i watched as the "welcome to louisianna" sign came into veiw, and i let out a deppressed sigh.   
  
i expected us to cross another state, but much to my surprise, my dad slammed on the breaks,   
  
and we skidded to a stop right at the border. "Joseph, there's something i have to tell you."   
  
i turned my head in my dad's direction, and gave a small nodd.  
  
"i'm not staying with you. the family has aloud me to place you in there possession untill the end of your training."  
  
"WHAT?! BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE STAYING WITH ME! DAD! HOW COULD YOU?!"   
  
i could'nt believe what i was hearing.my dad was just giving me up, just like my mom did. all he cared about was him self and his stupid preist hood!  
  
"Joseph, this's all part of the training. i can'nt be with you durring this process. my father did the same for me,   
  
and his father did-" " I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE FUCKING PREIST HOOD! MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE A DAMN PREIST!"  
  
i watched in fear as my father's face grew red. i knew i should'nt have said that. i hould'nt have denied his family's traditions.  
  
i especially regretted that decision when my father reached over and slapped me across the face. hard. so hard i heard my neck pop.  
  
but much to my surprise, the tears never came. i only slumped back in my chair, and sighed as we continued driving. it was now 9:00 pm,   
  
we should be there any minute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi peired out of the window, excitedly awaiting his new play mate. he could'nt believe it! just a week ago yami decided   
  
they'd hire a preist, have him go through training, make him a vampire, and bingo! he'd have a new best friend forever!  
  
it had been so long since he'd had a friend, some one to play with, or just talk to on a rainy day. of course, he was older than his new friend, much older. but oh well! he'd still have fun, and he'd make an easy snack before he became a nother vampire.   
  
this was going to be great! Yugi looked out the window again, and nearly fell over with joy as he saw the car pull up in the   
  
long drive way. Yugi dashed out the door, down the hall and dashed throught the large oak double doors that belonged to   
  
his lover and himself. "they're here! they're here!" Yugi screamed, as he jumped up and down on the large king sized bed.  
  
"what? who's here?" Yami asked, in his half asleep state. "the new preist! the new preist!" Yami took a moment to rub  
  
the sleep from his eyes before contemplating what Yugi was saying. // the new.............preist.....oh!// after realizing   
  
what Yugi was saying, Yami hopped out of bed, quickly changed his closed and went down stairs to meet the dou at the   
  
door. Yami reached the door just in time to hear the loud gong of the door bell. "ah, hello! you must be mr. wheeler" he said,   
  
while shaking the large man's hand. "and you, my dear boy, must be Joseph." he said whilst once again taking the smaller   
  
hand in his own. "Joey. it's Joey." the moody blonde replied."feeling a bit moody, are we?" asked Yami. "you could say that."  
  
said Joey, refering to his father from hell. "oh my, i'm sorry! where have my manners gone? come in! get out of the cold."  
  
said Yami, ushering the dou inside. "we were just about to have dinner, if you'd like to stay, mr. wheeler." "um, no. wish i   
  
could, but i must be going. but if you don't mind, i'd like a moment with my son." Yami, still being some what under standing  
  
on the inside, nodded his agreement. "oh, of course! we don't expect you to just hand him over!" "thank you." with that,   
  
Yami left the large room, leaving the pair alone to talk. "i know, you're mad. but believe me, i'm doing this for you."   
  
he said, placing a comforting hand on his son's back. but Joey just ignored him, soon finding his shoes very interesting.  
  
"Joseph, look at me." still he did'nt respond. his father, being alittle impatient, yanked him by the chin so that he was looking  
  
into a matching pair of honey colored eyes. " look at me when i'm speaking to you! no matter what you think, i'm still   
  
your father and you will respect me!" thankfully, there little "session" was interupted by a knock on the door.  
  
after being released, Joey looked up to see what had to be the sweetest little boy he'd seen in his life. large shinning violet   
  
eyes, tall odd looking spikey hair, and an adorable pair of slightely flushed cheeks, he wondered if this boy could be more  
  
than 10 years old. of course he did'nt suspect he was actually infact over 700 years old. he just did'nt look it in the least.  
  
"um, Yami wanted me to tell you dinner's ready." each of them nodded there thanks, and MR. Wheeler took a small step   
  
back from the startled blonde. "thank you. i guess i'll be going then. good bye, Joseph." Joey only huffed, and averted his  
  
eyes from the taller man. "alright then." with that, his father left the Kaiba estate, ignoring the fact he had slammed the  
  
door on the way out. Joey felt tears of both guilt and shame threaten to spill from his eyes, as he watched the brown station   
  
wagon pull out of drive way, and just as he let one slide down his cheek, he felt it gently wiped away, along with a   
  
comforting hand on his shoulder. "come now, we can't have that, now can we?" he looked up to see the what he thought   
  
were cruel crimson eyes of Yami. he had just met him, but for some reason, he felt as though he were safe with him.   
  
so he gave a slight nod, and wiped the remainding tears from his eyes. "better?" Joey gave another nod, along with a weak   
  
smile. "good. now come, we'll give you the tour, and once you're settled in you can have dinner. does that sound ok?"  
  
once again, Joey only nodded. "good. now come along." with that, Yami took him by the hand and led him down the hall   
  
way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"this is the main corridor. here is where all the main events take place, such as business on the plantation,   
  
visitors, and what not." said Yami, as they passed by the large room. "here is one of the most important place for you,  
  
this is the oratory. used for blessings, baptisms, training and other things. also out back is our hot spring. only 100%  
  
of the holyist waters flows in it, and it is aloud access to only those who live in this house. it's usually used for cleansing."  
  
trying his best to pay attention, Joey nodded along as Yami explained these things to him. "you must be tired. ah, and is'nt  
  
it convienient, we're at your room. this's where you'll be staying untill your training's over, and many happy years after that."  
  
Joey looked on in aw. it was huge! just as big as his whole house, maybe even bigger. beautiful deep blood red paint  
  
on the walls, along with matching carpet, a large king sized bed in the middle, covered in crimson and purple pillows,   
  
with four large pillers all around it. what intrigued him most was the head board. on it were two dragons. both intertwined with  
  
each other, much as though they were lovers. one had deep blue sapphires ingraved where the eyes should be, and the other   
  
were had rubies, also replacing the eyes. "ah, i see you noticed the head board. it just so happens, your room mate loves  
  
dragons." Joey's eyes nearly popped out of his head by those 2 words. " what do you mean 'my room mate'?"  
  
"oh! i'm sorry. i should have told you. you see, your personal trainer must be with you at all times. except for bathroom  
  
needs. you mus'nt worry about him, i'm sure you two will get along famously." ( yeah right. ) Joey realized there was no point  
  
in arguing, and let the matter drop."now, i'll have the maid put your stuff away, and you can come down for dinner and meet   
  
every one!" Joey nodded and set the large duffle bag at the end of the bed, and followed Yami down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
once there, he discovered that they were quite late, and the food had been set for awhile. infact, it was practically frozen  
  
they were so late, but no one had taken a bite. Yugi was sitting at the end waiting impatiently, while a few unfamiliar faces  
  
grumbled about it as well. but the one that intrigued him the most was a young man sitting in the very back.   
  
short neat and tidy chesnut brown hair, so unlike his own unruly blonde locks, thin pale pink lips, and of course, his eyes.   
  
a pair of beautiful cerulean blue eyes, that reminded him so much of the dragon on his bed. he barely noticed the world   
  
around him, as Yugi continuesly poked his shoulder with his short chubby index finger. "JoeJoe? JoeJoe?"   
  
"huh? what?" Yugi let out a short cute giggle. " i said sit down JoeJoe! you can sit down to me!" "oh, ok.......what did you just  
  
call me?" " i called you JoeJoe! is'nt it cute?!" Joey could only quirk an eye brow at the strange pet name, but ignored it and   
  
sat down. once he was comfortable, Yami introduced every one to him, and after finally meeting all the maids, workers and   
  
business man, he finally came to the brown haired teen. "and finally, this is Seto. your room mate." Joey nearly fell out  
  
of his chair. this beautiful creature was his room mate?! things could'nt get any better! and judging by the look on Seto's   
  
face, he thought so too. na, he was just imagining things. settling on that thought, Joey dropped the subject and looked   
  
down at the plate in front of him. every thing was so perfect, so mouth watering, and looked so good, but he just could'nt find  
  
the stomach to eat it. so for the rest of dinner, he just poked at it, occasionally taking small nibbles. finally, dinner was over,   
  
after every one had eaten and talked about this and that, so once he comfirmed he was done, every one left the dinning hall.  
  
"are you ok JoeJoe? you barely touched your food!" said Yugi, as he bounced about at Joey's feet. "huh? oh, yeah. i'm fine."  
  
Yugi pondered for a moment, but soon a smile crossed his face. "okie dokie!" with that, Yugi continued running about the   
  
estate, leaving Joey, a.k.a, JoeJoe by himself. but not for long, he soon felt a tap on his shoulder, making him jump.  
  
"HOLY-DON'T DO THAT!" joey said, as he turned around, coming face to face with a smirking Seto Kaiba.   
  
"sorry. did'nt mean to. i just thought maybe we could get to know each other alittle better." Seto said, as he tugged Joey   
  
by the elbow. Joey gulped, but followed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
after working there way through the crowed, Seto and Joey found them selves back in there bed room. Joey looked a bit   
  
confused, but tried his best not to show it. why on earth would he want to talk to him? he did'nt have much time to   
  
contemplate the thought, as he felt himself being shoved up against a wall. but he could'nt move. no matter how much  
  
he fought, he could'nt move a muscle. Seto smirked, and leaned in so his face was a mere inch away from Joey's neck.  
  
but he was'nt after blood. or atleast not yet. he took a moment to look into those beautiful fear stricken honey eyes. he was  
  
attractive, he had to admit that. and he did feel some sort of attraction. he wante Joey plain and simple. and Seto Kaiba  
  
always gets what he wanted. so he leaned in once again and quietly whispered in his ear. "there's something you need to   
  
know. i'm a vampire. and if you value your life, you won't whisper a word of it to any one out side of this house. you got me?"  
  
Joey gulped, then nodded. "good. now, we must sleep. it's almost dawn." Seto picked Joey up, and carried him over to the  
  
bed, bridal style. after tucki8ng him in, and getting comfortable him self, he flipped out the light and made sure the curtains   
  
we're closed. " sleep well my pretty." with that, Seto kissed him on the cheek, and let himself slip into blissfull darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: well, that's chapter 3! we tried to make it a bit longer, since the last one was so short.  
  
Earth: we hope you liked it!   
  
Water: R&R  
  
Fire: no flames please, or i'll gut you like a fish!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


	4. there's still hope

Disclaimer: nope, not yet. gettin close though!  
  
thank you to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!  
  
inu-dbz-1/2: JoeJoe's 15 in this story. sorry i forgot to mention it earlier  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey slowely drifted back to reality the next night, as the harvest moon light shown brightly through the burgendy   
  
colored curtains, smiling down on him, alighting his golden sunny locks. his honey colored eyes slowely blinked open,   
  
followed by a loud yawn. Joey stretched a bit, untill he got a satisfied pop out of each of his arms, and then rubbed the sleep   
  
from his eyes. vaguely, he remembered that he was'nt in his own state, let alone his own house. but the thought did'nt  
  
exactly bother him, untill he heard some one calmy stride into the room, followed by an extra weight on the bed.   
  
now fully awake, he was'nt surprised to see none other than the great Seto Kaiba sitting at his feet.  
  
"morning! or should i say night." Seto said, as he placed a gentle peck on Joey's cheek. "what's gotten into you? were'nt  
  
vampires supposed to be cruel and heartless?" Joey asked, a slight monk in his tone.   
  
"nope, not all. just me. and maybe i like toying with you."   
  
Seto gave him a playfull wink. "speaking of which, how do i know you're a vampire any way? can you   
  
give me some sort of proof?" "hmmmmmmm. well, i could suck all your blood and fluids fromyour body.   
  
would that be enough proof?" Joey's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. all though it seemed very unlikely,   
  
he could'nt help but believe him.his eyes held no signs of a lie, what so ever. and that would explain the freakishly long fangs,   
  
and why he slept durring the day"um, no. that's ok. i'll just take your word for it." this brought a smile to Seto's face.   
  
he liked it when people cooporated with him. it saved him a hell alot of time. and he did'nt like to get rough   
  
( A/N: except for in the sack ^_ )  
  
"good. in that case, i'll be down stairs. why don't you come down?   
  
no point in staying up here all night." Joey nodded his head, his blonde locks swaying as he did,   
  
stood up, and followed his new master down stairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
once there, he was immediately pounced on by a very hyper Yugi, causing him to lose, but then regain his   
  
footing before he fell. he looked down at the hyper child, who looked as if he was having fun squeezing the air out of his body. "hello to you too." " JOEJOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! did Seto tell you?" Joey quirked an eye brow at his hyper new friend. "did Seto tell me what?"  
  
" that we're vampires, you silly goose!" once again, Joey was shocked. "you mean you're one too?!" Yugi cocked his head   
  
to one side, and giggled. "of course i am! we all are! oh, but don't worry! we won't suck your blood........yet."   
  
"oh good.........what do you mean YET?!" "oh, nothin. nothing. i was just kidding! ( not )" Joey sighed in relief, totally greatfull  
  
this was'nt gonna be his last night alive. "well, i'm gonna go help Yami fix dinner. bye JoeJoe!" Joey only gave a simple nod.  
  
he looked over to his right, and something interesting caught his eye. in the hall way hung a painting. in order to get a better  
  
look, he stepped closer. once in view with the large portrait, Joey looked on in awe. it was a painting of a man. probably   
  
another vampire. he was a very elegant, handsome looking man, but also quite old. probably in his mid fifties.   
  
he had shoulder length silver hair, his visible eye was a deep amber, his other eye hidden by his shiny locks, and  
  
he was clad in a very expensive looking crimson colored suit. Joey was so rapped up in the lovely piece of art, he did'nt feel  
  
Seto's icy breath down his neck. Seto snaked his arms around his waist, getting a surprised jump from the pup. "did'nt i tell  
  
you not to sneak up on me?" Seto smirked. "yes, but you just make it so easy." Joey sighed, and relaxed some what.  
  
"what do you want? hopefully not my blood." "no, actually i was wondering if you'd like to take a walk through the gardens.   
  
it's a lovely night." Joey turned his head slightely, and looked out the window. he had to admit, it was nice out. and he had'nt  
  
seen the gardens yet. "i guess so." Seto smiled with delight, and nuzzled his head in the crook of Joey's neck. "good."  
  
with that, he placed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades, and took him by the hand, leading him out of the   
  
large house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey was utterly amazed. the garden was huge! it was atleast 50 acres. and it would be so easy to get lost in there.   
  
his thoughts were interupted as Kaiba grabbed hold of his hand and litterally dragged him through the maze, Joey doing his  
  
best to keep up. "this was one of my favorite places when i was younger. in the summer time, it's filled with red roses. my  
  
absolute favorite!" Joey barely avoided tripping over a stray rock. "where are we goin?" "huh? oh! well, if you manage to   
  
get to the middle of the maze, there's a HUGE fountain. " [ hmmmmm. i know a quicker way to get there. ] "hold on to my  
  
waist." Joey quirked an eye brow, but did as he was told. "ok. what for?" "i'm going to fly u there. it's alot quicker."  
  
Joey gulped, and furriously shook his head. "no, see, it's really silly, but i have this terrible fear of hights." Seto chuckled a bit.  
  
"don't worry. i'll never let you fall." Joey's heart practically fluttered out of his chest. he knew what he ment, but the way it  
  
sounded, made him discover a new found trust for the vampire. so he nodded, and gribbed Seto's shoulder's tightely,   
  
and in seconds they were off. Seto looked down at the young blonde, admiring his beauty. there was just one problem.   
  
his eyes were squeezed shut. he wanted to gaze into those amber orbs. so he reached down with a clammy cold hand, and   
  
stroked his warm lightely tanned cheek. "open your eyes precious." Joey's eyes slowely blinked open, to gaze into   
  
loving blue eyes. // wait a sec........loving?!// Seto noticed the look Joey was giving him, so he quickely averted his eyes,   
  
and put his icy shield back up. Joey looked down in disappointment. // why am i so disappointed? i don't like him! i'm  
  
not gay!........am i?// Joey felt him self being lowered to the ground, and figured it was safe to look. "we're there." at this, Joey   
  
looked up and gasped. when he said huge, he ment it. and much to his surprise, the fountain was still on, even though  
  
it was in the middle of winter. Seto grabbed ahold of his hand, and tugged a bit, gesturing for him to follow. and Joey did just  
  
that, untill they came to a small bench right next to the fountain. Seto sat down first, followed by Joey. Seto could'nt help  
  
but stare at the lovely boy. he knew he liked him. no, more like obbsessed with him. he knew that the first time he  
  
layed eyes on him. and what Seto wanted Seto got. meanwhile, Joey just stared off into space, watching as the snow  
  
flakes fell around them, occasionally falling into his golden hair. he shivered. like the idiot he is, he did'nt remember to bring  
  
a coat. fortunately, Seto saw this and pulled Joey's shaking body to him. Joey immediately stopped shaking, and by instinct  
  
cuddled into him. he was surprisingly warm. he was expecting him to be freezing. i mean, would'nt a dead person be cold?  
  
"don't be silly. i'm very much alive. my body's just dead." "y-you can read my thoughts?" "huh? oh, yes. i guess i forgot   
  
to tell you." Joey chuckled a bit. wrapping his arms around him self, Joey averted his eyes. "Joey.....look at me."   
  
Joey turned his head, so he was now face to face with Seto. Seto took his chin in his hands, and slowely leaned in.   
  
he cautiously licked at Joey's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. much to his disbelief, Joey complied, parting his  
  
lips, granting him his silent wish. there tongues danced along each other, in perfect harmony with the falling crystal   
  
flakes. once Seto felt some what safe and more confident, he reached down and gentely brushed his finger tips over  
  
Joey's back side. Joey's eyes grew 3 times there normal size, and he quickely broke the kiss. "what? what's wrong?"  
  
( as if he did'nt know ) Joey was glaring daggers at him, and swiftly brought his hand up, and across his face, leaving a   
  
crimson colored hand print. "I SAID YOU COULD HAVE A SNACK! NOTTHE WHOLE KITCHEN!" with that, Joey got up   
  
and stormed out. but unbeknownst to him, Seto caught a glance at something. on Joey's face layed a pretty pink blush,   
  
and a small smile. there was still hope  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun: finally! chapter 4 done!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fire: sorry for the long wait, but we've been at a friends house all week.  
  
Water: we'll try to make it quickr next time  
  
Earth: no flames please, and R&R!  
  
Baby: bye bye! 


End file.
